


故事之外

by AmandaDC



Category: starwars
Genre: F/M, 德国骨科, 故事之外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDC/pseuds/AmandaDC
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	故事之外

故事之外

要进来，先把希望留在门外。  
\---------但丁

Kylo ren的记忆开始于自己母亲年轻的脸庞，彼时她如此年轻美丽，他那时不过只到自己母亲的大腿那么高，他第一次见到了自己未来的老师，luke，他的母亲和他如此亲近，那时他第一次知道母亲有一个孪生哥哥，他在训练绝地学徒，而他自己，ben solo也是一个原力敏感者，他听到自己未来的老师对他母亲说的话，然后luke的手抚摸着自己的脑袋，他在向自己的母亲保证，他会训练他，它会成为一名绝地。  
然后他就远离了自己的母亲，远离了这个一年四季分明气候适宜的星球。

——夜半突然被惊醒的感觉始终也说不上习惯，kylo再次从梦境中挣扎而起，双层隔热玻璃外是星空，舰船还在继续着它似乎永远不会停止的航行，空气循环装置好像出了点问题，他按下床头的回馈系统按键后继续平躺在单人床上，想象自己在一片水域之中平躺，慢慢往下沉，水流淹没发梢，抚摸着浸润他的头皮，然后他的耳朵被水声淹没，四周慢慢寂静无声。这是他惯用的冥想方法，对睡眠同样有效，水流继续淹没着他，淹没他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的鼻孔，水流淹没他的五感，然后他开始向水底缓缓下沉，越是下沉，四周的嘈杂越是渐次远离他，意识逐渐模糊，他几乎以为自己能睡着了，但是突然意识的平静水面被扰乱。  
什么东西掉了进来，kylo睁眼，还是在他的意识中，这片湖水从未有外物的侵扰，就算那个人，就算snoke也未曾能够涉及，或是染指。  
他——或者说是她就这么冒冒失失的闯了进来，kylo的恐慌很快就转变为安全区域被侵扰的恼怒，她，侵入者同样惊慌失措，她在自己的意识之湖中扑腾，扰出巨大的水花，kylo上浮，这意味着他进入的是冥想而不是睡眠，他接近了她，然后他看到了她的脸。  
他认识她，对方看到他后的表情和自己一样震惊，她的模样和若干年前他独自一人前往贾库时没有很多的变化，她认出了自己，眉毛因为惊讶而稍微舒展，她刚想说什么，随即便迅速的被拽离了他的意识之湖，她的离开如同到来一样迅速，湖面又变为平静，他来到意识之湖的水面，天空阴沉沉。  
他的意识之湖上空的阴霾已经持续了十五年。  
从那个雨夜开始，从他手刃第一个人开始，从他目睹毫无血腥的杀戮开始，他的喉咙发紧，胃部好似有什么东西在抽动，他的手沾满了血，本不该是属于他的血液兜头浇下，他看到墨绿的湖水里血液在缓慢流动，扩散，然后与其融为一体，湖水仿佛能包容一切，连血液都能隐匿。  
他掬了一捧湖水，很奇怪，清水离开湖面来到他的手上就变成了血液，黑色的，稀释后是鲜红的血液填满了他的手掌然后从他的指缝里缓慢流下。  
湖水还是湖水，血液流淌进湖水后变成了湖水的墨绿。  
他颤抖的看向自己的倒影，然后满头大汗的醒来，他一直以为的意识的净土终于对他伸出了獠牙，它对他说其实我一直都是不净，我是你杀死的血腥，黑暗的侵蚀比你想象的更加迅速，你是凶手，kylo ren，或者说ben solo。  
大概是，他第二次醒来，重重的掀开被汗湿的床单，他需要镇静，然后他去盥洗室洗了个脸，镜子上的感应时钟默默显示现在是凌晨五点，他打开镜子后的储存柜掏了一片镇定剂，一片不够，他自言自语，又拿了一片，药物带来的睡眠并不舒适，但是比乱梦盘旋要好得多，他在往自己嘴里扔药片，然后接水咽下，等等。  
药物在嘴里溶解，很苦，不对劲，切切实实的不对劲。  
Kylo ren整整花了五分钟才反应过来是从未感受过的原力的波动，那种胃部翻涌的感觉再次席卷而来，他把嘴里的药水和刚刚吞咽下去的吐在了盥洗室的洗手池中，微弱，平静的原力波动，这让他几乎感到惊恐，他第一个反应的就是她。  
历史的车轮不会碾压错误的灰尘，就算他带走了所有关于【那个人】的一切，她的力量还是在慢慢生长，snoke一定也感觉到了，他重重的摔上储物柜的门，镜子上出现了一丝裂缝继而迅速生长，枝枝蔓蔓，它们没有碎裂继而落下，他的手抚摸上这些裂缝，意料之中的被割破了手指。  
现在这个裂缝倒是像被鲜血染红的常春藤了。

一

那些沙子是什么构成的，矿物，细小的岩石碎片，kylo站在贾库白天炽热的沙丘上，远处是古战场，那些坠毁的战舰现今成为了拾荒者的乐土，他是第几次来到这里，tie战机停靠在远离这里的沙漠深处，他看到了一个人影，几乎和沙子的颜色融为一体的少女，她站在离他很远的地方眺望着落日，突然好像是注意到她目光似的扭头。  
她看到了她，rey，她的名字还是这个吗，他注视着她的目光，她一定看不清他的脸，他们距离太远，一阵狂风吹过将沙子抛起，他转身。  
没必要再留下去，kylo ren往回走，夕阳染红了沙子变成金红色，再变成铁锈色和紫色，最后暮色彻底笼罩下来，他听见脚步声，rey像是认出了什么一样追逐着他，他加快了脚步，过一会她就只会看到一架腾空而起的tie。  
而Hux可能又会调飞行记录看他去了哪儿，虽然他知道，这个秘密自事件发生伊始就被他们彼此心照不宣的留存，沙漠，商业船，他因为用力而泛白的手指关节，被人为消除的经历，唯一的血亲。  
他觉得rey知道他是谁，在意识之湖，她试图抓住什么，她的原力和她再次触碰之初便与他建立了链接，她看到了他，他告诉过她他会回来，然而什么都没有发生，她被遗弃在这个荒芜之地十多年，他记得她与他初次见面的情景，十岁与一岁，这是他离开家后第一次再回来。  
然后在这里，在贾库的大气层之上，他第一次动摇，与过去无关，与现在有关，他死守的那片湖泊始终都是只对他开放的不净之地，现在她察觉到了她是被欺骗，被抛弃的那个吗，snoke始终以为她已经死在了那个海岛，驾驶着tie的男青年设置好回舰的路线后深呼吸，想象一个海岛，蓝色的海水，绝地幼徒，有山，山上是原始森林，有时候这里会下很大的雨。  
就像那天晚上一样。  
他努力不让自己回忆起那一晚，可是这件事的发生哪里仅仅是经历了一晚，他一定是计划了很久，他们都不是合适的人选，甚至是ben solo自己，直到她的出生，他知道的，他也的确这么做了——hux背后的snoke觊觎她，那个人觊觎她，她出生后他迅速预言了她是sith，三年过后她也到了那个海岛，小小姑娘棕色的大眼睛水汪汪的看着他，她抓着他的衣角不愿意松手，她天赋异禀，这些会招惹灾祸，snoke私下一直后悔hux带回来的是他而不是年幼的rey，她的年幼会让她好控制得多，性格的养成让kylo ren并不是心甘情愿的屈从于第一秩序，在回第一秩序的商船上hux静静的说我会告诉他rey死了。  
“在我眼里，你更像一个未来的sith。”  
他说。  
“在我眼里，sith不会有如此强烈的恐惧。”  
他说。  
Kylo ren在心中冷笑，绝地和普通人始终不同，也和眼前的这位完全不同，他们需要年长的师傅悉心教导，如同亲人，他们的生活方式更加倾向于僧侣，而归根结底，rey只有五岁。  
达斯维达五岁的时候，也就是安纳金五岁的时候他还是个奴隶。  
他相信自己有足够的，辨析黑白是非的能力，十五岁的少年，三观逐渐形成且不容易被轻易的摧毁，而rey做不到。  
如果换成她，ren 看着商业飞船突破贾库的大气层。  
按照她在这两年内对于原力的使用的迅速理解，她会成为那个预言的sith。

贾库迅速远离他的视线然后只剩下一个小点，和群星一样，之后的很多很多日夜，他都会在卧室的落地窗前伫立，他从一个少年变成现在的青年，她长得很快，第一次他去找rey的时候几乎没有认出她，七岁的小姑娘长高了很多，她的眼睛里有她之前绝对不会拥有的东西，他和之后无数次那样站在远离她的沙丘上，眺望。  
通常他会在回去之后做梦，意识之湖四面环沙，他站在湖面上，脚底是湖水，波浪轻轻拍打着他的脚踝，他在意识之湖的沙丘上制造了一个rey，她的模样随着他去贾库的频率而变化，她从那个紧紧抱着他不松手的孩子慢慢长高，她的五官渐渐精致立体，风沙磨砺了她小麦色的皮肤，她最终变成了一个···  
她长得和当初的女参议员帕德美几乎一模一样，kylo在帝国的资料库中调出过关于家人的资料，他在十多年漫长的时光之中偶有经过还存在着女王统治时期遗迹的地方，他很清楚也相信这绝非是一时眼花。  
他在某次与对手交战时来到一个装饰着女王壁画的荒废宫殿，他清楚地看到壁画上的女人回头看了他一眼，壁画上的女人背对着他，在这次交手结束后他去查阅资料，他输入壁画图片再输入地址，帝国留下来的资料库很齐全因此几乎是立刻就有了结果，她是帕德美·阿米拉达。  
她是安纳金的妻子。  
得知这一切的他悻悻的缝合这次交手时因为愣神而导致的伤口，我相信这是原力的指引····他给自己的伤口打了个结，姥啊，下次你可以选择在一个不那么危急的时候现身的。  
·····之后他再也没有见过此类事情，就算他在一个巨大的彩绘玻璃制成的女王彩窗下站了一下午，他想，是不是腹诽都能被这些另一个世界的人听见。  
他从未靠近过意识之湖的沙丘，他眺望那个rey，rey偶尔会在沙丘那旁静静地看着他，在意识中创造的少女从来没有说过一句话，  
她只是在沙丘之上徘徊，站立，偶尔躺卧。  
只有他长时间在意识之湖停留眺望的时候湖上方才会有一点点的夕阳，由于隐蔽的需要，大部分时候kylo去贾库见rey时总是在傍晚。  
夕阳描绘着她的轮廓，矫健有力，她蹲在她的栖身之所上看着夕阳慢慢落下，然后暮色从相反的方向席卷而来，星星和月亮为她披上了银白的亮色，她回头，月色很亮，星星倒映在她眼睛里，她抬头去看月亮，下颌骨的线条优美。  
她喜欢夕阳，因此他在意识之湖里为她留了那么一点夕阳，每到并不存在的太阳落山，那些乌云会被镀上橙色的金边，这个并不存在的人也是。  
意识之湖也被染成温柔的橘色，直到太阳落下的最后一瞬。  
Kylo ren一直以为他看错了，他看到湖水靠岸的地方，那些明明最清澈的地方却最透着血色，他的世界里夜幕落下，没有星星，没有月亮，但却有不知从哪里来的月光。  
现在他可以在湖里躺下来享受他的安眠。  
少年从未想过预言之所以成为预言是因为命运的本身，“预言”就存在于生命里，无论是试图改变，还是顺其自然，墨菲定律总是有效。  
因为预言而选择藏匿，选择人为的抹去本身是命运的一种可能，压抑了十多年的力量的觉醒让她成为sith  
因为预言选择让她光明，她误入歧途的可能——不，已经不存在误入歧途的可能——那个人就是歧途，他不明白，是什么——是什么让他。  
他依旧记得sith的金色虹膜与他瞪视，在之后的十多年里他一直梦到这双眼睛，他以杀死rey为要挟和前来营救的hux乘坐飞船离开海岛，他在飞船腾空而起时扔掉了手里的刀。  
“你会杀了我吗？”  
Rey满脸泪痕看着大自己数岁的兄长。  
“我不会。”kylo认真的看着rey棕色的大眼睛，“····我会永远保护你。”  
“我们要去哪儿？”  
“一个远离这个地方的星球。”  
少年忍住手臂被光剑刺伤的痛苦摸了摸小姑娘的头，“来，我帮你理一下头发。”

有一次，kylo清楚地记得他来看望rey时她生着病。  
就算再小心，生病总是难免，她因为没有处理好伤口而发起了高烧继而昏迷，这是他第一次近距离接触长大后的rey，她是十四还是十五岁他记不得了，他只知道在帮她处理伤口注射药物时她睁开了眼睛。  
她迅速认出了他是谁，她的眼睛因为难以置信而睁大，她张了张嘴，说不出话来，她的身体不准许她如此激动，他安静的将抓着他手臂不放的rey的手掰开。  
第一次他离开了她的住所后，她艰难的追了出来，她没有力气跟着他，rey在他背后发出凄厉的哀鸣，她在颤抖着哭泣。  
他停了下来，在漫长的思想斗争后，他回到了她的居所呆到rey病好。  
那段时光他永远不会忘记。  
然后他在最后一天的晚上清除了她这么多天的记忆，如果记忆有实体有颜色，kylo ren在rey的大脑内提取出来的应该是鲜活的彩色，拥有美好的形状，他在她的记忆里看到了那么多那么多的沙子，夜月，夕阳，还有夜不能寐，他在她的记忆里看到他的模样，青涩的少年，亚麻色的布衣，在她的世界里贾库除了寂寞就是那些苍白荒凉。  
第二次离开的时候她还在睡，天空泛起第一缕暮色，那些星星和月亮逃到了西方，默默的朝他眨着眼睛。  
她没有追上来。  
他最害怕她追过来。

Rey五岁前见到过大片大片的绿色，还有一望无际的蓝，早上的海水有些刺骨，中午的海水很清凉，傍晚的海水带着白天的余温，她很小的时候就学会了游泳，那个海岛有山——她现在大部分的生存技能都是在两年内学会的这些皮毛慢慢加以摸索而来，山上的绿树是她在——现在应该叫反抗军基地，看到的多得多。 她年仅三岁就被送走，母亲和父亲的脸早已模糊成一个影子，相对于父母，似乎对于兄长和luke的印象更深。  
换言之她早就忘记了父母的模样，她依稀记得反抗军基地，有很多X翼，母亲很少和她在一起，她有专人照看，但是更多的时间，她跟着她的兄长。  
她和ben solo都是原力敏感者，她犹记得自己跌跌撞撞的跟在ben身后，她记得他们一直嬉戏的那个湖泊，ben有的时候会在那里钓鱼，她累了，躺在草丛中偷偷地用原力放走本该上钩的鱼，她那点小把戏哪里逃得过ben，就在她蹑手蹑脚的接近自己的兄长试图吓他一跳时，反而被突然转身的ben整个儿抱了起来，她的双手双腿腾空，她在高处看着ben。  
“恩让我瞧瞧。”  
他把她凑近，鼻尖蹭着她的额头，她觉得痒，哈哈的大笑了起来，“我的鱼是你捣的鬼，是不是，是不是？”  
那天的太阳光很亮，是个午后，这是记忆里最清晰的一段，她看见即将成长为少年的ben苍白皮肤上的雀斑，他的睫毛很长，阳光照在他的眼睛里，深棕色的，她突然有点想摸摸ben的脸。 后来ben跟着luke离开反抗军基地，她过上了一个人的日子，起初她会在母亲开会时突然闯入缠着她，后来她逐渐明白这样做并不会引起母亲太大的注意力，她和父亲的关系远不如她和母亲，因此。  
Rey开始在基地周围探索，荒漠，树林，沙丘，还有盐碱地，她去的最多的地方就是湖泊，在同样温暖阳光明媚的下午，只有几岁的小女孩躺在草坪上睡着，她能闻到草木生长的气味，清澈，生机勃勃，她期待着，如果能梦到ben就好了。  
她看着荒漠中的月亮露出微笑，相对于炽热的白天她更喜欢夜晚，如果感到寒冷可以寻找庇身之所，而不是在烈日下的焦灼与挥汗如雨，夕阳后的星星，她回头看——  
她看到远处的沙丘上有人。  
她的住所距离这里任何的居民聚集地都很远，平时她与他们没有任何交流，她站起身眺望着那个身影，她感觉到她之前十五年从未感觉到的原力波动，这个波动隔一段时间就会微弱的出现一次，她没有在意，也没有细想。  
是他。  
她在匆忙中没有带随身的那根棍子，她看到他转身就走，他们距离太远，他们距离将近有两个沙丘，换做平时rey一定要花两三倍于现在的时间才能翻越过去，她用全身的力气追赶着她的兄长。 如果这是她的兄长——  
她知道她根本追不上这个遥远的人影——

直到她看见一架腾空而起的tie战机，那时候她还不知道这种战机的名字，但是她知道第一秩序，知道帝国，知道反抗军，也知道共和国。  
她突然想起了hux，她第一次发现自己的记忆里如此之强，她离开海岛时hux前来接应，她有时候找ben的时候，她也会见到hux，她怎么会忘记他，她看到他们在远离反抗军基地的会面，她撞见他们的谈话，关于luke和伦武士团，她在来到这个沙漠星球之前hux冒险将飞船停靠在海岛上接他们离开。  
她第一次见到hux时她躲在ben身后探头看着hux，她一开始觉得hux是“寒冷”的，他的表情并不多，就算是夏天他的表情依旧是“寒冷的”，任何的表情在他的脸上都停顿不了多久，他的脸像是一汪冰水，能够把所有的表情都死死的冻在里面，淹没。  
直到他第一次蹲下来和她说话，他很高，比ben高，他蹲下来的时候也很高，rey对hux的金发感兴趣很久了，今天终于可以摸摸，哪里能放弃这个机会，Rey认识的人里没有谁有如此浅淡的发色和眼睛的颜色，最起码父母兄长，连poe也不是----  
她胖胖的小手摸到了hux的大好头颅，他看到他脖子上起了一串鸡皮疙瘩，她听到hux说话了，但是没有注意他说了什么，好像是说她出生之前有预言她会成为一个sith。  
“sith是什么？”  
她心不在焉的一下一下拨弄hux的头发，突然看见了对方金色的眉毛，  
他的眉毛居然是金色的！  
小姑娘轻轻摸了一下hux的眉毛，心想怎样才能拔下来一根。  
“sith是什么样的？”她问，随即。  
“sith就是——嗷！”  
被预言会成为sith的rey一脸无辜的看着hux捂眉毛，然后迅速的站了起来，rey觉得对方应该是生气了，手揪着他宽宽的裤腿——对，他的腿明明那么细，为什么裤管还要留那么大一块在空中虎虎生风呢，摇啊摇。  
“给你块糖吃，你不生气了好不好？”  
未来的小sith从裙子的侧边口袋里掏了一块糖递给hux，对方想了想，接受了。  
“sith就是像你这样的。”

她跪倒在沙地上看着tie战机咆哮着离开贾库的大气层后嚎啕大哭，她不明白为什么要这样哭泣也不想明白为什么会感觉如此失落，万一这个人不是他，而ben solo早已——她因为蓦然的思虑的恐惧而停止了胡思乱想，她忍住不发出太大的声音以免引起夜行动物的注意，一边看着自己的眼泪打湿了沙子。  
她想如果能早日察觉到这个怪异的波动，她或许就能知道这是不是兄长，他的原力波动里掺杂了别的东西，并不一样，和那时的ben solo不一样，，rey看着星空，，那里已经连是否曾有一架飞行器的飞过的影子都没有了。  
可是还会有谁，她的眼泪从她捂着眼睛的手指的指缝中满溢而出，还会有谁，在这十五年内不间断的来看她  
她那次潜入过一个人的意识，那时她在冥想，然后就被扔进了一片碧绿的湖水。  
她有多少年没有见到过如此庞大的水域，水域外是沙丘，她被扔进湖水中，湖水给他的感觉格外的真实，在落水后的气泡中她只来得及看清楚——  
她看到了一个人，他戴着怪异的面具，黑色，那个人也穿着黑色的袍子，他身形高大，看到她的来临，他似乎很惊讶。  
他伸出手试图抓住她，然后她从冥想中惊醒，他的原力波动和——和刚刚开着飞行器离开的人一模一样。

Rey在那个沙丘上一直呆到了第二天天明。  
她根本睡不着。

她的日子还是要继续，她的生活轨迹还是处于捡废品换得口粮然后再回到居所的三点一线，炎热与疲惫将生活填满，有时候rey想，是不是这个生活将永远持续下去得不到尽头，ben是不是从来都没有想过要带她回家，她用锐物刻划，最早的那些闪亮的记号已经又重新蒙上了铁锈，她在这里等待。  
如今她等的人来了却不愿意见到她，rey想起来这十多年来她实在是无事可做，她会说，却不会阅读过多的书籍，因为这个星球上不会有太多的文献资料，一次她在坠毁的飞船上找到了一箱书，她带回家，如获至宝，但是却发现自己多数并不知道如何阅读，幸亏有一本字典。  
她读完这箱书花了很久很久，她学会了修理和改装飞船，学会了几门外语，她在那些坠毁的飞船上找到了更有价值的部分获得更多的口粮，她尝试着修一些飞船的小毛病，这些事情的初衷只是rey觉得太寂寞，她在这个地方无事可做，她有时会在飞机或飞船的残骸里找到死去的变成了白骨或者木乃伊的尸体，她把他们埋葬，有一次她找到了一个反抗军飞行员的尸体，她看着头盔上的标志，呆愣，她想起了反抗军基地，想起来面目模糊的父母，那时候她天天都能见到这些飞行员。

现在她看见的却是一具白骨。

那天她挖了一个深坑把尸体埋葬，第一次竖了个墓碑。  
说是墓碑，不如说是一根金属杆，第二天rey经过这个地方的时候金属杆已经倒在地上了。  
她捡起了它，突然觉得这个东西应该有更加有意义的用处，她把这个飞行员破碎的头盔带回了自己的住处，她并不害怕鬼怪故事，相反还有些期待。  
她实在是寂寞了太久太久，以至于无论活人死人，甚至是个摆设，她都想和它聊聊天

他在回去的当晚做了一个梦，他很久很久都没有做过梦了，他的意识之湖替代了梦的大多数功能，因此掉落进这个梦里的时候他的疑惑大于去追求这个梦境的真伪。  
他梦见自己又来到了意识之湖，湖边沙丘的少女又长大了一些，她的小麦色皮肤上有着因为日晒形成了的褐色斑点，他走向那个沙丘，他之所以意识到这是个梦就是因为他不由自主的向她走去，她在沙丘的那一头朝他微笑，毫无防备，表情顺从，他从来不会接近那个沙丘，如今他的双腿不经他的控制，脚下的湖水泛起涟漪，圆形，以他的落脚点为圆心，水流拍击在沙丘上，那片沙丘第一次有了水色，它不再是孤立于这个世界的一片沙滩，他第一次踏上了这片土地，rey在那里迎接她。  
他承认他对她有过幻想，血缘的吸引不足以解释幻想的实质，他幻想的是对她做超出于兄妹，血缘的事情，他想与她肌肤相亲，他想象她身体的温度，一定要比他凉一点或是炽热一点，她的左眼是海水，她的右眼是火焰，她的皮肤柔滑光滑或者坚韧有力，他想做的事情如今都在这个虚幻的梦里付诸实践，他拿走她手中的棍子扔在沙子里，他解开缠绕了两圈的腰带，少女的外衣被解开，她的锁骨裸露在这个梦境里，他的存在提示了她的虚幻，她的虚幻美好让他着迷。

他牵着少女的手涉入水中，她显然没有接触过这个湖的湖水，她一开始抗拒，挣扎，然后在彻底被水包围时紧紧贴着他，她攀着kylo的肩膀，这个梦境那么真实，他能感受到少女的呼吸又轻又浅，紊乱，她的胸脯起伏，他能感受到瘦瘦的胸膛中狂跳的心脏，这让他想起他有一次给hux的猫milli洗澡，猫讨厌水，它在下水时又是龇牙又是惨叫，真到水里了倒也就停下了撕咬，她安静的压抑着恐惧，她看着他头盔上狭窄的视野，然后取下了它。 Rey的神情犹如若干年前那个安静的小妹妹，她在草地上睡觉，夕阳西下，他抱着她回家。  
“Ben”  
她说了迄今为止的第一句话，这让kylo感到恐慌，这只是个梦，他有那么一秒钟想要推开rey的幻影，但是下一秒他放弃，她脱下他的围巾，然后舔了一下他的脖子，她吮吸，舔舐，她的亲吻往上，她的呼吸在他的耳畔徘徊，辗转，少女在生涩的取悦他，ren，他苦涩的想，我是ren，她舔着他的嘴唇，幻影，他捧着幻影的脸，他的吻比她的更富有侵略性，他们唇齿相缠，他的舌头扫过她的下颚，他感受到他的炽热抵在rey的小腹，rey紧紧抓着他的腰侧，湖水掀起波澜，他粗鲁的脱下少女的衣服，哪怕是幻影也——

他满头大汗的醒来，裤子里一片粘腻，rey的触感似乎还在他的手中挥之不去，在梦里，她柔软，有着兰馨之息，而现实中，在这个亮度百分之二十的休息舱里，他抓着身下的白色床单，试图进入他的冥想地。  
他进入了那个地方，然后发现……  
她不在了。

那个沙丘上空无一人，他长久以来的心灵慰藉不在了，他迟疑的向前了两步似乎是在疑惑她的去向，然后他狂奔进这个他从未踏足过的地方，并没有质感的沙丘，仅仅是一片影子的栖身之所，他猛地想起他到底是在做什么，他创造出的幻影，这是他仅仅用来观赏的幻影，他为何要为她的生活环境感到愧疚，她仅仅是他的一部分原力化作，现在她不见了，再造一个便是，他头顶上方渐渐有了夕阳，橙黄色的光笼罩着kylo ren，他想起他来到这里的初衷，他想把梦里的那个和她一般无二的影子用本能压倒在沙地上，剥开她的衣服——  
他因为自己的想法而干呕，什么都没有吐出来，他知道的，他突然很想去见见他的rey，不是为了肌肤之亲，不是因为他突然升起的欲望。  
他就是单纯的想去见见她，他从冥想地脱离，换了一身衣服，这时snoke召见了他。  
他说让他去贾库找一份地图。  
他来了，他和她距离很远，她追赶不上，但是他就是来了，她的冥想地是湖，湖下是大片大片她从未涉猎过的房间，最近她开始试着下潜，那些长满了青苔的房间里生长着很多东西，她从第一个房间里释放出了一只漆黑的章鱼。 它迅速地消失在水流中。 第二个房间里是她自己，这是她童年的房间，墙壁上有她的涂鸦，歪歪扭扭的两个火柴人，旁边用同样幼稚的笔画写着ben和rey，她走进这个房间，房间里没人。 香薰蜡烛，她走向房间的光源之一，香味还是她很熟悉的那种，她的衣服上常年有着这些味道，在来到贾库之前，在去那个海岛之前，它的味道那么真实，但是突然她听到外面的响动，是什么，她冲出房门，越过水流，她来到水面，看清了那个站在水面的人。 她看不到他的脸， 她见过他，她满怀着戒备——或者别的什么，但是在她感应到属于那个人的原力后，她停顿住了。 “……Ben？” 她尝试着称呼他的名字，她小心翼翼的试图靠近他，带着戒备，带着疑惑不解，他闯入她的湖，他与她对视，她试图靠近他，然后她的脚腕被一条黑色的触手缠绕，它绵延着往上，漆黑的章鱼，或者乌贼什么的从水中露出了一个头，滑腻腻的身体将她包裹，rey连看清它是怎么爬上自己的身体继而将自己压在身下的机会都没有，她的视野范围内，ben一动不动，她妄想挣脱这些吸盘的钳制，她在被自己意识之湖养大的怪物侵犯。 然后她猛地醒悟过来那个站着的人不过是原力链接造成的幻影，原力链接欺骗了她。 ——她希望他过来，非常非常迫切的期望，他将她遗弃时切断了他与她的链接，然后把关于他的留在了rey的意识之湖，原力链接是他原力的一部分，它在离开了主人后静静的长眠，生长，然后在链接再次联通的时候苏醒，它是kylo ren的一部分，因此继承了他的一部分意志，如此纯粹，如此出于情但不止乎礼，它想要代替，或者说顺从他主人的意志，它的主人在这个星球的另一侧，但是它，它链接着rey和kylo ren的冥想之湖。她想让他过来，她想见他，然后它代替了他。 那个画面几乎就像是猛地扑进他的脑海，那时他在从贾库返程的路上，他和她的原力链接再次建成，跨越物理距离与空间， 他看到了她。 在她的冥想之湖的画面让他略微睁大了眼睛，那个漆黑的生物是他原力链接的一部分，它在很多年前遵从自己的意志，负责与他和她的联络，如今它也忠诚的遵从着数小时前他的意志，它抚摸少女的身体，黏液打湿了沙色的衣服，它让她头发披散，让她在湖中呻吟辗转，她的腿在这只生物体内踢蹬，胶质的怪物怎么会感觉得到疼痛？他的视角缓缓下落和这只漆黑的章鱼合为一体，它的触手即是他的触手，它的性器是他的性器，它进入她，在她抽吸冷气的时候呼唤她的名字，rey，rey，他看到她露出惊讶的表情。 “卧槽……你的原力链接怎么那么恶心？？？” 三 那只八爪怪物渐渐融化成黑色的液体沉入湖水，青年苍白的皮肤展现出来，他让rey几乎认不出来是他，Ben solo ，男青年的名字，rey怔怔的看着他，四目相对，彼此静默不言，直到rey突然坐起身来紧紧抱住了他。 “……” 她切切实实感受着他的心跳，他的心跳平稳有力，他的呼吸在她的头顶抚过，你还记得我们第一次建立这个链接时的情形吗。 很奇妙，就像是两个人突然有了秘密的交流通道，她能随时闯入，他亦能去寻找她的所在，拥有与他们一样秘密的只有母亲莱亚，但是兄妹默契的没有告诉她，在离开rey去到那个岛屿参与训练后kylo依旧能够感受到rey隐隐约约的原力链接在茫然的寻找他，她太小，并不能熟练的运用原力，因此他尝试着回应她时总是以失败告终，他们失去联络的日子过了三年，三年后她也来到了那个小岛，他感应到她的链接慢慢在与他重新建成，如同一条河流与另一条河流汇合，载着她的穿梭机停靠在远离这个绝地圣殿的停机坪，他看见她在母亲的带领下和luke见面，他没来由的焦躁，关于hux。 他告知他即将成为有史以来最年轻的将军，少年苍白如浮冰的脸色泛起了因为兴奋产生的红，Ben solo 知道hux属于第一秩序，从他第一次遇到他开始，他也知道hux想让他接触原力的黑暗面，黑发的少年在烛光的照亮下发梢有着火光的橙红，hux发出了邀请，关于snoke，关于黑暗，关于远在千里之外的第一秩序，关于rey。 “如果你不和我离开，snoke会带走rey。” hux那时还没有现在的成熟模样，或者说他的脸上有着青涩的犹豫“他觉得rey才是最好的人选……我不觉得。” 少年橙色的眉毛慢慢纠结成一团。 “你不会让她置于险地，何况luke也知道她的潜力。” 少年站起身来想要告辞。 “……她快来了，他要做的事情只是倒计时。” 在kylo ren遇到这次屠杀的时候之前他以为的都被打破。 他以为是snoke要带走rey。 没想到是luke。 他们逃向停机坪，在地势最高的地方，雨夜，雨水打在人身上像棍子一样疼，luke要留下rey，他挡在了luke面前。 “要带走她” 雨水迷的他睁不开眼睛。 “就踩着我的尸体走过去。” 他浑身发抖，但却没有让步的意思，rey被他护在身后，他们的前方是luke，再前方是学徒的尸体，他的光剑被削掉了一截，因此他只有冷兵器可以与luke对抗。 “你还在吗？” 内置耳机里传来hux气定神闲的询问。 “……你来晚了。”kylo没好气的回答他“hux。” “正正好。” hux的穿梭机在云层内传来怒吼，他没有像往常那样随便开了一架小型一人座的飞机，那架穿梭机像一只大黑鸟缓缓降落，翅膀收拢，火力掩护他和rey走向敞开的舷梯，直到门关上的那一刻，他还是能看见对面躲藏起来的sith金色的虹膜，rey淋了雨，因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖，这时有一个女性——那时kylo对她的印象是高，她很高，浅金色头发，她抱着两条毛毯，一条给了他，另一条裹在了rey身上，她蹲下身，当然就算她蹲下也比rey高上老大一截，她小声安慰像是要哭出来的小女孩，直到hux来到这里，kylo看到了女人胸前金属牌上的她的名字，法斯玛，他刚想提醒法斯玛rey害怕和陌生人交流，一旁的电子门忽然打开，rey似乎还沉浸在刚才的屠杀和死里逃生之中，面对突然打开的门猛地一挥手。 她的手被裹在毛毯里，因此幅度不算太大，门外想要进来的人是hux，此时被rey的举动掀翻在地，金红发色的少年叹了口气站起来，他总是对rey怀着耐心又满心戒备，当然这是十多年前，现在的hux可没有这样的耐心哄孩子玩。 他大步走向这对兄妹，法斯玛站起来向他行礼，他跟kylo说去舰桥谈话，然后让法斯玛带走了rey。 “这将会是你们长久分离的开始，可能她再也不会见到你。。” hux对kylo这么说“或者再次见面，luke已经找到了她。” kylo看着法斯玛抱着rey离开，她看着他，目不转睛，她不说话，她紧紧抓着毛毯，她在两人的原力链接里瑟瑟发抖，哭泣，紧紧的抓着他的胳膊，不要丢下我，她说，不要丢下我。 直到他与hux乘坐商船来到贾库，直到他将rey托付到那个废品回收商的手上的时候他还在哄骗她他会很快回来，他已经掌握了如何抹去记忆的能力，他潜入她的意识，将关于原力的那些归入虚无，她和他的原力链接还在，他和hux踏上归途，那艘商船加速离开贾库的大气层，他感受到他与她的链接在变弱，然后他亲手截断了它。 少女停止了这个紧紧的拥抱，她跪在湖面上视线与他齐平，这时kylo ren才发现她的冥想地是一望无际的水域，她扬起手打了他一巴掌。 “你。” 她浑身颤抖，眼泪大颗大颗的从脸颊淌下，汇集到下巴，再滴在身下的水域中，他感受到她的情绪在波动，他们所处的大湖开始掀起波涛，她泣不成声。 “……Ben。” “我是。” 他第一次真切的触摸到了rey，她略略粗糙的皮肤，她的头发整齐的梳成三个髻，和他最后送她来贾库的那天给他扎的一模一样。 “……我怕你认不出我了。” 她闷闷的把额头靠在Kylo 的肩膀上“每天，我每天都会去你将我留下的地方等你……我很想你。” “我知道。”  
他带回了一个飞行员，十多年，kylo ren认出了他，poe，他比他年长，他的鬓角向上的部分湿透了，并非是汗水而是血水，他被他进门的动静吵醒抬头看他，kylo清楚地看到了他脖颈部分的沙土痕迹。  
他要说些什么的。  
他想。  
或者缄口不言，人和人组成一张记忆的网，他第一次见到poe是因为他去找rey，他成为绝地学徒后很久才回家一次，除非有重要节日，他鲜有见到父母的机会，rey因为年龄实在幼小所以回去的机会比他多得多，他清楚地记得那是一次庆祝会。  
他和母亲见过面后说起了小妹妹的去向，poe带她出门了，母亲指了指远处的湖泊。  
Kylo，或者说ben在那个湖泊边见到了poe，英俊的大男孩还没有脱下身上的飞行员服装就带着rey来到湖边钓鱼，rey遗传了父亲的棕色头发，她看见他过来，一路飞奔着扑进了他的怀抱，Ben，她蹭着他的耳朵和头发，在他的脸上亲吻，你回来了，我和poe 都很想你！  
她迫不及待的向他介绍眼前的这个少年，kylo怀着微妙的醋意端详着这个飞行员，直到他向他伸出手。  
“你好……”他摸摸鼻子，好像不好意思似的，“我叫poe，我认得你，你是将军的儿子。”  
“我是”  
Kylo的手握住了他的，他的手又宽大又紧实，飞行员少年像是被他的力气吓了一跳。  
“你会成第一名出色的战士。”他有点感应到了kylo不悦的气息，因此匆匆撇下一句话就走远了，他似乎是疑惑着kylo 突如其来的情绪但是又不便说明，rey拽着kylo的衣领说hux来了。  
她比kylo更能敏锐的察觉他人的到来，kylo暗暗压下了他的奇怪。 他看着poe的背影。 

如今他和他再次相对，以对立面的形式，他是敌人，他是被俘虏的飞行员，那么久了，他还是一个飞行员——从新手变成了最厉害的那个。  
他再次觉得应该要说些什么的，但是再次忍住了。  
当务之急他要找到那个机器人，并且。  
他不应让rey牵涉进去，想到这里他就顿感烦躁，rey和他建立了那个链接，她和他——原力的作用会随着时间的推移慢慢失效，她觉醒了了原力便是这个原因，rey是在把自己推向危险的境地，而她浑然不知。  
“舒适吗？”  
他终于对poe开口了。  
他之前忧虑的事情平淡发生，kylo深呼吸，她和他的原力链接表示她已经离开了贾库，在经过数次跃迁后，她和他的链接在次稀薄如同雾气，他无法得知她的位置，她同样也是。 

Rey自始至终都知道这是命运，但是她没有想到时间之轮会在这时开始运转，她寻着声音找到bb8 时她就不应该掺合进来，或者说拒绝bb8 的留宿，再或者任凭bb8 被拆成一堆破铜烂铁。  
她也知道自己不会拒绝bb8 的留宿，也知道自己不会任凭它被拆成一堆垃圾成为贾库这个星际垃圾场的一部分，那里的破东西够多的，甚至自己的住所都是一个在战争中倒下的AT-AT，她试着驱动过它，或者说是让它的腿短暂的动起来，她对这些机械了如指掌，如果给她足够多的时间，足够多的材料，她一个人组装出来一只新的AT也不过是时间问题，她花在这些东西上的时间只比她看那一箱书要多一点点，因为除了那一箱书，她渴望更多的知识。  
她的确如愿过很多次，在充满铁锈的舱室中她将残骸拖走，搜寻他们的个人物品，异星的钱币在这里只能算是装饰物，她偶然得到了一枚小巧的心形挂件，有暗扣可以打开，她看见一个模糊的照片，旁边有镌刻着的爱心和两个人的名字。  
她把这个精妙的收藏品放回了残骸左边胸口的口袋中，战争过去那么多年，不知道这个所有物的另一个主人还活着吗。  
她，或者他一定知道对方回不来了。  
果不其然她找到了好几本书，多数是爱情小说，还有一本日记，在惩罚者号上她找到最多的“书”就是各种各样的日记，她翻阅了大多数，甚至有幸见到了一名觉得自己会成为作家的指挥官写的故事书，她以为他的题材会是千篇一律的爱情，没想到是童话。 胡椒兔子和石油狐狸，警官和大盗的有趣故事，警官身材矮小，大盗狡猾帅气，这个故事rey看过很多遍，但是没有结局。  
指挥官不出意料应该是死在了惩罚者号上，这个故事到雌兔警官和狐狸大盗共同破案遇险的地方戛然而止，无数个难以入睡的夜晚，rey看着沙漠里偶尔出没的胡椒兔子，梦里全部都是狐狸大盗和兔子警官相亲相爱的场面。  
如果rey更有文采一些，她一定会补全这个结局的

玛兹交给她光剑时她没有接，她看见了幻象，大雨，机械手，luke的R2，猛然逼近她然后被光剑贯穿了的男人，伤口被烧灼，变成大洞然后倒在地上，如同数年前相同的雨夜，少年挡在她身前——现在那个少年成为攻击她的凶手，她大喘着气，后退，被什么东西绊倒。  
她安慰自己不要去回忆刚才所经历的幻象，树林，这里目力所尽之处就是绿色的丛林，她的脚下是软绵绵的树叶，枯黄的叶子铺在腐殖质的最上层，她在杀死几个暴风兵后被幻象中的凶手追赶，他的原力，他们的原力链接重新结成，她害怕，rey并不确定他是ben。  
他们明明在不久之前见过面，他没有戴着这般可怕的面具，也没有故意恐吓她的种种举动，他的光剑，他拿着ben的光剑，他的原力是ben的原力，但是她并不确定。 

他到底是不是那个——  
Rey哽咽着面对眼前高大的黑衣男人，han的武器对原力敏感者没有一丝用处，他轻易的压制住她的动作，她大步走来，阴影笼罩到她又随着他的步伐远离，他如此陌生，rey不敢相信那个人是ben。  
她想要问的。  
他的光剑噼啪作响，原因在于被她弄开裂了的水晶，她和ben共同取得的宝物，如今在这个陌生人的手里，她以为他不是。  
事实上在她面前的人的确不是ben。  
“Kylo ren”  
她的链接里传来ben的声音。  
“……我的名字。”

随即她眼前一黑。 她该是睡了很久，因为这几天的疲惫，她的每一个关节都又酸又痛，况且她还被用固定的姿势禁锢在这把钢铁座椅上。  
她醒了，挣脱不了，而这个高大的黑衣人，戴着古怪头盔的，拥有着ben的原力链接的家伙在她面前盯着她。  
她害怕。  
而他将面具取下后她看清了他的模样，是她等了数十年的人，是她在原力链接中见到的ben。  
男青年高大俊朗，他俯视着她，俯视着这个若干年前分别的妹妹，她的皮肤有着健康的颜色，不像是他们当初分别时软白，她比起他来更像是一个天行者，她比他继承了更多的关于天行者的容貌特征，这几乎让他嫉妒却又转瞬变为怜爱，rey，他默念着他亲口为她取的名字，rey。

她在很小的时候短暂的呆过一段时间的歼星舰，后来在贾库更是熟悉了歼星舰的构造原理，他们的结构不会有太多的变化，舱室，量子引擎还有反应堆燃料所处位置。  
因此她也知道怎么能够离开这艘舰艇，不。  
她猜错了。  
她并不在歼星舰上，而是在另一座…  
后来他们叫它噬星者。  
她身体里沉睡的力量在醒来，她记得，她记得小时候她和ben拥有与众不同的力量，它能够让他们在小时候玩隔空取物的游戏，母亲也有这种能力但是很少使用，于他们来说，反倒是父亲成为了家庭中格格不入的那一个。  
他不拥有和他们相同的血液，因而不曾能够感受到原力，他们玩起游戏的时候父亲总是微笑着看着。  
直到他们偶然听见父亲和母亲的讨论。  
父亲认为原力——对，他们已经知道原力是什么，他们是原力敏感者，父亲认为原力会引来灾祸，如同安纳金，如同达斯维达，他的声音变得痛苦起来，如果他们不曾拥有这些——  
rey在之后很久都没有再使用过她的能力，直到ben利用原力把院子里成熟的第一颗樱桃——长在树枝最顶端的那颗摘下来放在她手心。  
“他不拥有那个能力因此惧怕原力。”  
ben看着背对着他们在远处的luke，“我们要学会使用它……并且做正确的事。”

此后斯诺克提醒过他很多次他在做正确的事。  
lord ren 你在做正确的事情。  
而他坚定不移同时又处处迟疑着。  
眼前他带回来的人，是他最珍惜的宝物，他们是最相近的血脉，是他在这个世界上，他认为的仅剩的亲人。  
他向她伸出了戴着黑色皮革手套的手，kylo ren读取着她的记忆。 “不要害怕，我也会被影响。”  
这是他对rey说的第二句话。  
他明显看到她的眼神有了变化。  
如果他们还在那个湖，rey的原力如同厚重的浓雾和苦涩的海水，他们站在湖中央，大雨倾盆，rey的背后有luke还有snoke的影子，而他那边空空如也。  
他刚想要说什么，他刚想要继续读取rey的记忆，他在她记忆深处看见一片大海，有白色的沙滩，他走了一会神，看见他第一次用筛子筛出整片沙滩最细的沙给她做沙漏，后来沙漏杯不小心打碎，rey哭着伸手去捡，她的血从掌心流淌下来——他只是走了一会神而已。  
他被侵入了，在精神层面上，他的回忆被翻找，她的原力化为并不存在的手指，翻弄，漫无目的的找寻，触感尖锐带有细碎的疼痛，她并没有受到过训练但却让她寻得要领，她的神情坚定而陌生。

她开口，直指他内心最大的恐惧。  
“你害怕……你永远都没有达斯维达那样强大！”

她又熟悉又陌生。 rey，rey，他焦躁万分的默念着，她不是以前的她但是又是那个她，他不该这样做的，他痛苦的想道，她是rey，她不是任何他不熟悉的人，他爱她甚至超过爱他自己。 他猛然想到了snoke，笼罩在rey背后的阴影之一，他让他带回rey，他不过是要引诱她堕入黑暗。 或者死在光明的照耀中。 他再次，再次觉得他要说些什么的，对rey。 在离开她的日日夜夜之中他始终在卧室的落地窗前呆呆的眺望，这艘舰艇内部始终四季如春，温度适宜，他自言自语，当想象她始终坐在他身后的沙发上拿着玻璃杯一口一口的缀饮，或者是在那个湖边，他日复一日的眺望，他对那个rey诉说一天的见闻，那个对岸的影子静静的看着他微笑，她听不懂，他也一次都没有听到回答，在最初的几年内他和hux聊天始终会提到rey，那个哭泣的小女孩一点一点的长大，她攀爬进坠毁的战舰内部，寻找有价值的部分，清洗，换取口粮，她和别人争夺地盘，眼里是满满的恨意。 他多么害怕又多么的无可奈何。 rey和他的距离越来越远直至变的完全陌生之前，他是否有机会再见她一面，在他将自己完全奉献给黑暗之前他是否能够和她说点什么，她不明白她的命运所趋，他不得不这样做，她会恨他，她会对他做的决定做何感想。 他会把他自己彻底的放在那个祭坛上，在此之前，他要做的是让rey恨他。 他在走廊大步前行，直到来到那个关押她的地方。 椅子上空无一人，她能做到这一点因为她的力量已经在觉醒，她能够凭借一己之力逃脱这里。 他突然觉得原力是一种诅咒。 他的全家都背上了这个诅咒，天行者的血液在他的血管中流淌，这几乎让他感觉痛不欲生。 她在攀爬，熟练的拧开阀门，蒸汽喷涌而出，凉丝丝的，她进入那个空腔，然后进入下层。 然后她看见了ben的黑色头盔。 “……你忘记了一个东西。” 他的声音和原来的完全不同，“我们拥有着相同的血脉，我们的原力链接让我能准确找到你。” 你不是ben。 Rey的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住，她的嘴里一片苦涩，不，她自言自语，不，你根本不是ben。 虽然她见到过他取下头盔的模样，她绷紧了身体，她的喘息清晰可闻，她咬紧了下唇仿佛是要把它咬出血来，不，你是kylo ren。 他们之间的沉默持续了几分钟后rey低下了头。 “……你的那一边是一片阴霾。”rey因为低着头因此声音闷闷的，“你造出来的黑暗……我知道。” “不，我在做正确的事情。”兄长黑色的皮革手套抬起她的下巴，“为了你。” “Hux说过我会是一个sith——预言不会准确，我直到现在依旧处于光明，我们可以回家。” 她拿到了。 Kylo ren的武器。 就在对方行将拒绝时rey打开了光剑，炽热的焰火将kylo逼退了好几步。 “你是黑暗……而应该身处黑暗的人是我。”rey的声音没有什么变化但是饱含着悲哀——“你做不到——一个人的命运怎么会让另一个人承担！你同时拥有黑暗和光明！而我——” Rey的神情又抱歉又悲伤。 “……我要走了。” 她低头看那光剑，她还记得她是怎么不小心将那颗水晶摔出了裂痕。 俗话说得好，临走前瞎逼逼的反派（？）都没有什么好下场，她虽然不是反派但是也差不多了—— 她在被摔向铝制墙壁前气馁的想，她还是当不了三分钟的sith。 三 她醒过来已经是又一个白天——在一个荒漠星球上。 这里和贾库很像，沙子，她深吸一口气，但是有水汽，水的腥味在她的鼻孔里徘徊，rey从逃生舱里勉强站起身，在她眼前的除了沙子还有一片巨大的湖泊。 没有边际，她赞叹，完全没有—— 她已经不知道有多久没看到那么大片的水域，但是这里，这里有一个巨大的沙滩和森林，rey确定自己被这个逃生舱带到了完全陌生的星球—— 这时她才注意到这个逃生舱里有除了她以外的人，血腥味，她的鼻翼翕动，他受了伤，rey把他费劲的翻过身来，是kylo。 Rey呆愣了很久，直到逃生舱里自动检测方面的警报器滴滴响起，一个医务盒弹了出来。 而在她昏迷期间发生了什么她完全不知道，如果她能提前知道的话，她或许会扔kylo在这里等死，但是她没有提前知道，因此她选择了救护，打开面罩——剪开被血液浸湿的衣物，她利用并不熟练的原力将逃生舱放正作为他们临时的据点，森林里可能有野兽，她不敢贸贸然进发，它全身最严重的伤口是腰部被热武器伤到的巨大伤口，rey光是清理和缝合就花了很久的时间，内脏也有破裂的痕迹——他怎么能活到现在？她暗自疑问继而惊叹他的生命力，继而叹了一口气。 他的嘴唇苍白，面色同样，相比于在乘坐这个逃生舱前清醒的他，rey反而毫发无伤。 她可以现在就杀了这个屠戮了帝国星系的凶手之一但是她并不愿意这么做，至于为什么她并不想知道也不愿意知道，她轻轻摩挲他的脸，他的呼吸微弱，她尝试着用原力来治疗，直到kylo的嘴唇有了第一缕血色，她舀了一瓢水放在他嘴边让他的嘴唇不至于太过干燥，他的意识在慢慢恢复，两个小时后他睁开了眼睛。 里面是一片血丝，他醒来，rey给他喂水，他看见腰部的伤口被包扎好，他盖着rey的外衣，而rey背对着她。 她在用逃生舱自带的设备准备给反抗军输送坐标，他抓着她的肩膀把她拽离控制台，后者尖叫一声倒在了他身边，这个逃生舱很小，因此她立刻倒在了kylo的臂弯里。 “这个星球我来过。” 他看着rey的侧脸，“属于第一秩序，如果你让他们来……他们有去无回。” 他察觉到rey紧绷的肩膀一下子放松了下来。 想必她是放弃了求生计划。 “现在是上午。” Kylo恢复体力后准备站起来，他抬头看了一眼逃生舱外头的天光“我们抓紧时间可以在天黑之前到达驻地——这里白天温暖宜人，晚上会下雪。” 这个星球是第一秩序的某个驻地，但是在森林深处，kylo走在前面，rey走在后面，由于伤势的缘故他们走走停停，rey后悔的想，早知道就不救你了。 她的情绪通过两人的链接之处再传到kylo那边，他们彼此对彼此敞开，但是表面却如坚冰一般不可攻破。 尤其是现在，kylo漫山遍野的找rey。 这里植被茂盛耐寒，雪下的很大，rey趁着防备人员不齐的时候跑了，因为他事先没有说明rey是俘虏，因此他们也没有阻拦rey的出走。 她走不了多远，他用光剑一路砍伐树木，雪很厚，rey临走时只穿着单衣，她单方面截断了他们的链接，他的光剑散发出热气，点燃树木，他想，如果不是雪下得太大，他会引起一次巨大的森林火灾。 不知道走了多久，他终于听见了悉悉索索的声音，像是人的脚步声，他快步前行，关掉了光剑，嗡鸣声瞬间停止。 万籁俱寂，只有雪片在下落，他看见了rey，他靠近她，看见她的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，她在一棵树后露出半个脑袋盯着kylo，她知道这次的出逃是无用功。 “我不想成为你的俘虏。” 她垂下眼皮看着雪地上的某一个点“兄长。” 他快步上前拥抱了她冰凉的，积雪的身体。 ——你在我的房间休息，你和我都是原力敏感者因此不由普通的暴风兵看押俘虏。 他对她说过这句话，在他带她来到驻地房间后，他的伤势不容乐观，他解开绷带，伤口缝合后做了消毒，似乎还用原力修复了一部分被震伤的内脏，疼痛非常消耗体力，因此他想赶紧安顿好rey就去领一个镇痛泵回来。 “我走不远。” Rey在他的怀里抽泣，白雪，这里和那个已经化为灰烬和残骸的噬星者一样，他回忆起他来到千年隼时寒风呼啸。 这里没有风，只有雪，积雪。 他没有戴手套，他拥抱她时触碰到她胸前的柔软。 Rey的眼睛里倒映着他的身影，他看见他的影子越变越大，直到rey闭上眼睛。 他的嘴唇触碰到她的嘴唇，rey的背脊一下子紧绷了起来，他抚摸她，打开她的嘴唇，吮吸她的舌头，rey的喘息一下子变的能够听闻，他解开她的腰带。 她还完整的穿着上衣，但是下身赤裸，rey 并不寒冷，她被抵在一棵树上，一条腿羞耻的被抬起来，他们的头顶上全部都是雪花，积攒着纷涌而下，她吐露了第一声喘息。 有点痛。 在他进入她的身体的时候rey咬紧了下唇，她没有准备好接纳异物，在寒冷的夜空中她的每一次喘息都吐出过热的蒸气，kylo让她放松，她死死的抓紧了他的衣服，痛，她回答，然而kylo不为所动，他的下身坚硬炽热，一点一点挤开紧窄的洞口，向内里进发，然后退出，再次推进。 ……rey痛的简直想骂娘。 好在处男kylo终于发现了问题所在，他没有继续动作，而是把焦点继续集中在rey的唇舌之上，她的胸部不大，但是敏感，kylo隔着衣服舔咬的时候rey努力克制住才没有尖叫出来。 “这里有固定的巡逻人员。”他带着恶意捏了一下rey的乳珠，她浑身滚烫，面色绯红，kylo摸到了顺着她的大腿流淌下来的澄明液体“你的叫声会把他们引过来。” Rey不敢发出声音后kylo再一次进入了她。 “疼吗？” 他看着rey大腿处的血迹询问她，见对方不回答，暗暗加大了力度，rey紧紧抓着他，发出意味不明的呻吟。 这里有巡逻人员不假。 他们循着kylo破坏的踪迹来到离这里不远的地方，rey比kylo更早发现他们来到这个地方，因此催促kylo赶紧走。 事与愿违。 他抱起rey——用更加羞耻，更加深入的姿势抬起了她的另一条腿，让rey整个挂在了他身上，移向了森林的更深处，他的走动让他进入rey的身体进入的更深，rey流着眼泪咬着下唇，她的脸色依旧绯红，甚至比刚才更加——三“……同样的招数。”她点亮了刚才偷偷拿到的光剑，而飞行器巨大的轰鸣声回响在两个人的头顶，巡逻的斥候转眼死在了rey的手下——“……我会带走你的光剑，我会成为那个预言中的人，你属于光明。”——这是rey 离开前说的唯一一句话。

那次的小岛上她夺走kylo的光剑。然后在第三个月的时候她迎来了第一次孕吐，毫无征兆，她在训练时停止动作只因为突然泛起的恶心，那段时间她仅仅靠食用松林中的松针度日，她吐出一口带着古怪松木味的酸水，疑惑着是不是吃多了。

然后她看着松针绿色的残渣又吐了。

——那段时间，那段时间简直就是噩梦，时至今日rey还会恶狠狠的想，luke不在，她采食松针和松子并不能获得多少能量，呕吐使得进食变得毫无用处，偶尔她会找到鸟巢，鸟蛋会给她一些蛋白质的补充，她被迫减缓了训练的进度，这个岛屿没有走兽，很奇怪，在这个岛屿一个月以来只见到过飞禽，她之前在别的地方受训，每次进入新的阶段，训练地点也会改变，进度很快，rey虚弱的坐在树下看着夕阳一点一点下落，直到这一次，她摸到了自己的腹部。

事情变得明了起来了。

月底luke前往rey训练的小岛，他感应到了两股原力，一个是rey，另一个完全陌生，微弱的隐藏在rey的原力之下，如在雌鸟羽翼下的幼雏，它依附着rey，和rey亲密的链接，他找到了虚弱的少女。

Master····

Rey形销骨立，她的锁骨高高突起，他看见了她同样隆起的腹部。

他没有想到这一天会如此之早的到来。

罪恶的双子——

他们会结出不该降生的果实。

“留下？”

“大概。”

在某些注重血缘纯净的家族，兄妹通婚是相当常见的事情，他们的后代能遗传到父母最优秀的基因也会遗传到拥有缺陷的劣等基因，遗传疾病被无数倍的放大投射到其中的一个或数个个体，曾有个银河系中相当著名的皇族在一代代的近亲结婚后后代患上极其严重的血友病，幼童无法安然长大，少女在初潮后便死去，双生子最后只有虚弱的王子长大，倔强的家族宁可被历史的尘埃埋没也不愿放弃纯血的美名，最后消失，只剩下历史长河的寥寥数语。

另一个家族的子女由于近亲通婚患上严重的血卟啉病，并被异化为吸血的，居住在棺材中的侯爵。

一个家族是因为追求纯血而失血

另一个家族因为追求纯血而吸血

血液真奇妙——原理敏感者的体内拥有着一定数量的——或者说大量的迷地原虫，没有文献证明两个普通人，或者别的种族普通个体的结合一定不会诞生原理敏感者，事实上有许多，但是也没有文献证明两个原理敏感者的结合体也会是原力敏感者，由于66号令之前绝地不能拥有伴侣的规定下。

当然这并不能证明什么，或许能证明rey的孩子是挟裹着母亲的黑暗而生，她生来并非绝地，与母亲一样是纯粹的黑暗，就算她也挟裹着光明——太弱太弱，那一点点的光哪里够黑暗吞噬，她们不会拥有绝地会拥有的英灵形态，如同很久远的一个故事里人鱼永远不会拥有灵魂。

灵魂这个东西rey觉得更加像是控制人的工具，如果有灵魂，那么就会有身体消亡后的烦恼，灵魂会不会受到地狱之火的灼烧，人人都害怕火焰在皮肤上流淌的疼痛，因而死后世界变得秉公执法，死去的人灵魂受到审判，将羽毛和灵魂放置在天平两端，天堂与地狱，永远的喜乐和无尽的煎熬。

不如永远不得到永生的灵魂，死去便是成为海上的泡沫，那条人鱼用爱情来换取灵魂，真是傻透了，这让她不由得想起ben告诉她要多吃鱼才能变聪明时她和他的争辩，吃鱼会变聪明是因为鱼聪明，但是真正聪明的鱼永远不会被钓竿钓上来，所以现在躺在碗里的这条鱼是条笨鱼，吃了会变笨。

那条人鱼也是一条笨人鱼。

他们再一次，或者说是之后的第一次见面时rey遇到了kylo。

他的穿梭机稳稳地停在绿色的，杂乱无章的草地上，他没有带任何人随行，rey在晒太阳，她盖着一条布满花纹的披肩，手放在高高隆起的肚子上，她睡得很沉，kylo降落的时候刻意离她的住所很远，因此并没有惊扰到她，他又回忆起他将rey遗弃在贾库的那段时光，他也是那样的望着她而她毫不察觉，他感受到了rey体内那个并不属于他们中任何人的原力波动，缓慢的生长，从羸弱变得强壮，她会成为一个如她母亲那样优秀的原力敏感者。

他突然想去摸摸rey柔软的垂在肩膀上的头发。

但是他转身离开了。

此后的很多很多次他都离开——直到rey生下来他们的孩子。

一个漂亮的女婴，继承了母亲的美丽，那次他停留的有些晚，他甚至将小小的女婴抱在了怀里，他学着rey的姿态抱着她，直到rey的声音在他身后响起。

“你应该离开她。”

Rey和他再一次在雪地中追赶，她的光剑割断树木犹如滚烫的铁片切过黄油，他夺来了自己的光剑，十字的利刃再次回到了他的手中，他惊讶地发现水晶似乎被更换过，而rey的光剑还是蓝色，雪夜，多少重要的时刻发生在雪夜，雪片快速的下落，盖住了方才剑刃对树木造成的损伤，rey全程不发一言，直到hux如同幽灵一般出现在kylo的身后。

如果不是kylo的记忆出了偏差，他在一天前还和rey谈论过孩子的名字，ani，rey给她取名，用来纪念安纳金，然后他登上穿梭机回到弑星者，在归途他看见了帝国的覆灭。

该发生的无论推迟了多久都会发生，就算中间的过程发生了不同，结果还是一样——kylo目睹了帝国星球变为光点，实际上他看不到那么远，他只看到了红色的光柱，在穿梭机的前方闪耀着死亡的光芒，他几乎能够体会到这些光芒的灼热程度，就算他眼前的是五厘米厚的隔热玻璃。

俄顷，在他抵达弑星者后不久，Hux那边传来信息，rey和之前的叛徒潜入了弑星者，han也在。

·····kylo在短暂的扶额后起身让hux去那艘在风雪之中的千年隼，机会到了，不是他们的机会。

是他的。

“她和你小时候长得一模一样。”hux轻声哄着怀里的婴儿，他的眼睛在夜色中低垂，金色的眼睫毛的阴影把绿色的眼珠掩盖，“她叫什么名字？Rey，单独把一个孩子放在千年隼里很危险。”

“····ani。”

Rey的注意力完全被hux所吸引，她故作镇定的看着hux。

“rey。”hux始终没有抬眼看向她，“ani应该由你和ren的母亲抚养——你们能带给她什么？”

双倍的黑暗。

倒在阴霾中的天平

乱伦的血统

在han死后，唯有双方死去或者一方死去才会拥有的未来。

你们不期望有永生的灵魂，你们是人鱼。

但是万一你们的孩子会拥有灵魂，是无边的喜乐还是流淌在皮肤的火焰，万一她挟裹着风暴而生但是却最终拥抱了光明。

双子都认为自己在做正确的事情，但是其中一个杀死了父亲只为能快速地代替另一个堕入黑暗，然后他和妹妹在雪地中战斗并且被划破了脸，妹妹的黑暗如同海洋，而他根本不同融入黑暗，如果说黑暗是水，那么他永远是水面上的一滴油。

他几乎有那么一瞬间想要回到光明，他把光剑交给了父亲，然后猛地想起了rey，rey，他回到光明那么他永远没有机会拯救她，代替她进入黑暗——

他的光剑毫不犹豫地送进了han的胸膛。

在大地裂开之前还有三秒。

Rey应该要杀死他，但是她没有这么做，她出了一会神，关于她出生时的预言，没有解决的办法，但是kylo一直都以光明之身去触碰黑暗，他被排斥但是被接纳，他拼命的让黑暗接纳他是为了什么？

然后那条裂缝在他和她之间横亘，在之后的一个月，她听说了莱娅收养了一个孩子。

Kyd来见kylo时已经十五岁，他带着当时放置光剑的木盒而来，少年似乎永远都那么生机勃勃，他继承了安纳金的发色，在夜幕中，它闪闪发光，少年的原力与kylo相似的容貌证明了他有着天行者的血。  
“我拿到它的时候它就是空的。”少年打开箱子，内容物只有一团稻草，“姊姊拿走了它。”  
见kylo只是看着空无一物的盒子发愣，少年又补了一句。  
“ann说，她要重新建立秩序····她会比达斯维达更强大。”

这是诅咒。  
几乎每一代天行者家族都会出现一个罪大恶极的凶手，通常是兄妹中的一个，rey生下孩子后将其中一个送到遥远的星系之中，留下了ann——然后ann也被莱娅收养，在她生前她就考虑好了其中一个孩子会成为黑暗的继承者，但是她没有想到自己的身后事。  
距离rey过世已经有十五年。

他们相聚，别离，再次相聚，从相拥而卧到无声的眺望，kylo似乎又回到了他在那个湖中的样子，他站在那里远远看着rey却不会再近一步，原因是是局势越来越紧张，第一秩序忙着消灭反抗军，rey却在luke的阻拦下加入了反抗军，luke宠溺这个任性的学生，因此在阻拦无果后任其发展，他站在局势的正中央，他看着鹬蚌相争。  
Ann在战火中生长，莱娅始终没有告诉ann其实rey就是她的母亲，而rey也从未探望过ann，rey连反抗军基地也很少呆过，她住在一处偏远的湖边，要去她的住处要经过一大片沼泽地，kylo去拜访过，rey不在。  
他擅自闯进了她的房子，她此番出行并没有带光剑，应该没有走多远，他看见了她的桌子上堆着的书，大部分很新，有翻动的痕迹，主人给他们的待遇却一般般，在桌上而不是rey最喜欢的沙发和床铺，rey尤其喜欢在沙发上看书，一堆垫子上歪歪扭扭扔着的几本明显翻动痕迹明显了很多，他看见了一盏床头灯，和屋子里的破旧格格不入。  
一定是最近才买的，kylo注意到rey的床头灯下面是那本他给rey买的狐兔故事书，完整版，作者取了个颇为有趣的名字。  
《疯狂动物城》

他离开房子的时候暮色低垂，rey还没有回来，穿过沼泽，没有月亮，他看到了满天的繁星，很多年前，他还在歼星舰的时候每夜他都在星光下入眠，那时rey还在贾库的沙漠，他的湖中还有她的身影，ann，他见过ann但是是在远处，她住在将军的宅邸，那时hux的猫还不在她身边，直到战争打响第一声号角，红发将军身死，milli在hux身旁久久不去，kylo抱起了猫。  
这猫和hux的尸体一样沉。  
Ann从此有了第一个玩伴，她和同龄的孩子并不同，害羞敏感，不过····  
她那时才一岁多。

一年前那件事情是怎么发生的kylo几乎记不清，人脑会主动抹去不快的难以承受的记忆，他只记得snoke让他平衡，三足鼎立永远不是好兆头，他给kylo讲了一个故事，关于三个永远争斗的国家最后被外来族类吞并的故事，银河系外环的势力也在崛起，认真看着现在的局势，snoke终于点到了这次召见他的理由，杀了rey会带来平衡，你会做的对吗。  
Kylo只觉得如坠冰窖。  
他爱她，他能为她做一切事情，如果说此番必定会死去一人，那么必定是snoke，不是他，更不是rey，它能为她坠入黑暗，那么必然能——  
振翅遁入光明，如达斯维达，如他要成为的达斯维达，并不是那个杀人凶手，屠杀了数个星系的黑色具影，而是最终脱下面具的安纳金。  
他突然觉得，之前关于如何杀死snoke的计划终于在躁动中死灰复燃，当夜他独自一人开着飞船驶向了反抗军基地，漆黑的宇普希龙级穿梭机请求降落时把空管都吓坏了。

他看见了小ann，在莱娅的怀里，可能是刚刚被吵醒，小女孩儿睡眼惺忪的咕哝着什么，可能是第一次见到他，他还戴着面具，但是kylo没有意识到这一点，他走向自己的母亲请求谈判，莱娅思考了片刻后同意，末了kylo脱下手套——就像他第一次见到rey那样戳了下ann的小脸蛋。  
Ann在众目睽睽下不争气的吓哭了。  
你可是西斯的血脉，kylo在面具下苦笑，不知道rey会怎么想，她是否见到过ann现在的样子。  
“她见到过。”莱娅哄着ann并且示意kylo取下面具，她在一群人的簇拥下走向她的办公室，你的黑面具吓到她了，她在母子之间的原理链接里跟kylo埋怨，就像他是个很久未回家的家人，她忘记了失去han的苦痛了吗，并没有，但是她仍旧在努力接纳他，接纳他带有私心的求和，rey会在半个小时后到，莱娅看了一眼墙上的挂钟，han死后她憔悴了不少，rey虽然帮助着反抗军但是谁都能看出来莱娅并不因此而感到宽慰，rey身处黑暗，没有转圜的余地，kylo脱下头盔，小女孩儿短暂的止住了哭闹，然后更大声的嚎啕大哭了起来，她说话还不怎么利索，结结巴巴的用仅有的词汇量流着眼泪跟莱娅说她见过kylo，她害怕，并且拼命擦着眼泪，不，不，她搂紧了莱娅的脖子，我见到过他，他····他身上的···我认识！

她想说的应该是原力，ann很小的时候就能够让物体漂浮，那时候她还在会议室的婴儿床上，偶尔会议上有点吵闹，那么总有几个水杯遭殃。  
被ann推下去的。  
后来莱娅给地面换上了软和的地毯，玻璃杯掉下去至少不会碎裂，于是这些掉在地上会发出大响动的东西会重重的摔在地面，有时ann情绪不稳，甚至房间电压也会受到影响，明明她如此害羞，为何会做出这样的举动，这些举动让普通人感到不安，甚至莱娅也是，她担忧但是毫无办法，ann，她的母亲让她带着黑暗降生，那么她是否注定永远停留在黑暗，rey曾经也闪耀过，但是。  
“你是光明吗？”  
有一次她这么问熟睡的ann，但是rey代替她回答了莱娅。  
“没有绝对的黑暗和光明，母亲。”rey远远望着婴儿，“我们都在做自认为正确的事情——死去没有灵魂也不错。”

莱娅在得知kyd的存在时天真的希冀着ann和kyd能够如同她和luke，黑与白，暗与光，但是她错了。  
Kyd在贾库长大，他和rey完全不同，皮肤和她父亲一样苍白的仿佛不是出生在贾库的少年他没有接受过rey教导，比起原力来他更加能发掘贾库的政治和经济，贾库是个沙漠，更何况是垃圾场，星际级别的，但是少年就是让贾库的政权慢慢集中，最终他作为贾库的星球代表之一去见了他的父亲。  
在此之前他见过ann，和ann相认，ann比起高大的kyd显现出和同龄人不符合的沉默和退避，她比起同龄人更要虚弱，kyd和kylo谈起ann时用这样的形容词来形容她，身体和心灵上皆有，她瘦小，软弱，暴躁，听说您并没有很用心的抚养ann，而hux更不会。  
“他只会让ann更加虚弱，他诱导，哄骗——他陪伴ann，将ann与血亲和外界的联系一根一根切断，最后她只有hux，而hux最终会让她步入死亡。”  
Kyd说这些的时候看着外面沉没的夕阳。  
Kylo明明想要辩解但是却停住了。  
“·····对不起····对你们。”  
“姊姊会变得很强大，但是这个强大是建立在她的虚弱之上——”kyd的手抚摸着一枚水晶杯，杯子旁是维达黑色的扭曲的头盔，手指关节因为用力而发白，“她失去了一位至亲，就在刚刚，我感觉到了。”

Rey，rey。  
他在雪地里艰难的移动着握住她的手时，她的手已经完全僵硬了。  
这里是一座宗教建筑，应该是叫教堂的——那还是女议员帕德美还是女皇的时候建造的，壁画中的女皇年轻美丽，在他很小很小的时候母亲抱着他一次次经过帕德美的壁画，母亲始终不知道帕德美是自己的生母。  
现在在这个缺失了屋顶的宗教建筑里，在神坛上他亲手杀死了rey，如果教堂当真是神的栖身之所，或者英灵的栖身之所，那么他们看到此情此景是怨恨还是唏嘘还是快意，那些长椅上覆盖着雪，神坛也是  
到处都是雪，他们一路砍杀过来的路也被雪覆盖，这里很安静，而外面全是火光——那架歼星舰从高高的天空坠落，tie战机出动而又坠毁，如同夜空中的萤火虫，如同会发光的蜉蝣，反抗军和第一秩序混战而又死去，天上的火光和地上的流焰交相辉映，他看见教堂上方的玻璃彩窗上帕德美的彩色剪影如今被映照的橙红泛黑，他捂住伤口躺平在地。  
“rey·····”  
他想起那晚他和她窝在沙发里看电影。

“我爱你。”  
他扭过头去，看见他的爱人的睫毛上挂起了第一片雪花，雪花融化从眼角流淌下来。  
像是她哭了。

他签署协议的时候那场雪还没有下完，确切的来说雪下了整整一个月，在将rey的尸体火化后他把骨灰留在了那个小岛上，与此一同留下的还有他和rey的光剑，它们被放置在rey安葬的地方，ben solo 永生不可再次踏入这个小岛，作为交换他可以回到反抗军中抚养ann长大并且在ann成年那天由ann决定是否将他流放或者监禁。

Kyd善于政治同时更善于原力，他和他的曾祖父如此相似又不同，他更加包含的是隐忍和克制，还有天行者一向被其所累的血肉亲情，相比而言ann难以控制自身情绪和性情淡薄不知道是遗传的谁，或许人们只是对她认识不多，ann很依赖hux，甚至到了病态的程度，kyd曾经向kylo抱怨，ann失去一个亲人后性格更加孤僻连他都很少见，但是他坦言，ann的力量在悄无声息的生长，而她不需要力量，她错以为力量能够让她的安全感更多些，如果你多和ann说说话她不会这样，kyd第一次发了火。

Rey突然想起来好多东西。

她的手工活儿明显不行，她两眼出神的看着桌子上的破金属瓶，里面她前几天摘的花已经干枯掉在了桌子上，应该是瓶子里没水了，她拿起瓶子掂量了一下，果然是。  
她日复一日的计数时间，看那块铁板发亮的地方再次生锈，她去寻找那些被氧化层包裹的金属部件，打磨光亮后去换取口粮，她看到和她一起拾荒一起打磨零件的还有个满脸皱纹的老太太，她包着头巾，脸是经常在沙漠里的人常有的肤色，她看着她出神，原因是怕自己最终会在这里终老。

后来她回了家，她和kylo只能一个是光明一个是黑暗，她试图挽救，或者说kylo一直都在试图挽救，但是失败了——在兜兜转转数年后她还是成为了黑暗，而kylo的努力回到了原点，甚至还倒退了很多，ann和kyd出生，她送走了kyd留下ann，

最后罪大恶极的西斯被杀死，和无数童话故事里一样——不过这个故事里王子杀死了公主，因为公主就是恶龙，恶龙的子女是人类，但是流着恶龙的血，黑暗和光明篆刻在天行者的核酸内，fate，那都是命运啊你们生来就有恶龙的基因。

最后一点点记忆是什么？  
Rey只记得她看着雪花掉进她的眼睛里变成了泪。  
她好像听到kylo说了我爱你。  
看来成为一条没有灵魂的人鱼还是有点可惜的


End file.
